


Undercover

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Preparation is essential, but some things you just can't factor in.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



He's spent months preparing for this moment. The generals knew this when they gave him the assignment. Hell, that's why they gave him the assignment instead of one of the others. They knew that he was methodical and would have everything planned down to the tiniest detail before committing to the final mission.

He's observed them all for months and he's selected his intended target. The tall youngling best suits his purposes. He seems to be the one closest to their leader, and the one who has access to everything he'll need to compete his mission. The physical attributes are the easiest to resolve. All he needs to do is extract a single strand of DNA from his target and the technology will do the rest. Physical appearance replicated right down to the cellular level - every look, smell and feel identical to the original. All he need do further in this regard is understand the man's physical traits and tendencies. Observe how he walks, how he dresses, is he right-handed or left? Samples of his writing are easily procured and he's now fluent in the style and cadence of his target's words. He's observed how he interacts with the other members of the team. This is easier than he expects because the man is generally quiet and reserved, only adding to their conversations out of necessity or occasionally with a dry sense of wit. This is another reason why his chosen target is the most suitable choice.

Personalities take time to understand, and whilst he has time, he does not have the infinite amounts that would be required for a full personality analysis and replication. He's observed most importantly how the man interacts with his lover. This is the hardest part, and he must get it right in order to succeed. He watches them all the time and their activities are somewhat surprising. Gone is the stoic and calm exterior that he presents to his other colleagues. Underneath that exterior is a wild and passionate being, and his equally wild and passionate lover. He knows that it's very likely he'll have to engage with their leader like this, but their leader is very attractive so he doesn't believe it will be an imposition to have to undertake this action. He may even enjoy it based on what he's seen so far.

Other observations of the youngling indicate a strong tendency towards one of the local beverages served on this planet, and he takes considerable time and effort in his duties to attend to the manufacture of this drink, not only for himself, but also for his colleagues. He himself has sampled this drink and found it utterly distasteful. He hopes that with the DNA replication perhaps his taste buds will be more readily accepting of this fluid. He's also noted the man's penchant for organisation, tidiness and order, bordering on compulsive behaviour. In that too, he can easily relate. It takes a person of a certain intricate and detailed mindset to do the job that he does, and to do it well. A single detail out of place can compromise an entire operation.

He's made note of several other factors that lend him towards this target. He appears to have no other family or close relationships beyond his work colleagues. This is one less aspect to have to adapt to. Plus it means he's less likely to be missed when he's captured and restrained, just until the DNA replication can be completed and he can insert himself seamlessly into the team. He's also in close contact with the hub's technology, and spends much of his days there, sometimes completely on his own, allowing for unfettered access to their systems.

He's conversant in the native language of the area, and from research has learned that those carrying a certain accent to their speech, like his target, are also fluent in another local dialect language known as Welsh. He's taken the time to learn this as well, just in case.

Despite his skills in organisation and technical abilities, there's no question that he's also a well trained warrior and he's watched the team in action on several occasions. Their leader seems to have some unique properties that regenerate his genetic material, such that he cannot be killed in a permanent fashion. This is one of the first pieces of information he gathered, and was quickly forwarded to his superiors as a potential problem. Regardless his orders remained unchanged, albeit now it was more important than ever to be able to blend in completely. Others could be disposed of, but he may have to maintain cover for an extended period of time until their leader can be properly dealt with.

Once he believes he's ready, it's time to put his plan into action.

 

Abducting the young man is not as difficult as he anticipates. Early one morning as they're all headed home from a long night's work, he's easily able to follow him back to his apartment and intercept him, just as he's unlocking the door. Even in his exhausted state, he puts up a fair struggle in the hallway but his captor is still able to sedate him and drag his unconscious body into the flat before any nosy neighbours are alerted. He'll move the man later to a secure storage unit he's hired, once the DNA replication is complete.

A less sophisticated hologram device placed on his skin will transform his appearance so it will only ever look like there's one version of him leaving the apartment. Any neighbours or friends won't recognise the other figure as it leaves.

He relieves the man of his security pass, and a quick mind tap obtains any passwords kept near the very surface of his consciousness. They're just basic access protocols, but they might come in handy.

Eight hours later, he's ready to go, and the youngling is locked away, lying on the spartan concrete floor and hooked up to a sedative that will keep him under for several days. He's not prepared to eliminate the original just yet, in case he has other information that might be deemed necessary. And now that he's installed himself in the man's place, he can use more persuasive methods to extract any such data.

Getting into the hub is easy. The card gets him through the front door, and a poorly concealed button grants him access to the thick door down to the main hub. A large cog wheel door rolls across to reveal the hub below. He's finally here.

The handsome leader, alerted by the sound of the door, exits his office and greets him. His own greeting is warm and friendly, just as he's practised, and he offers to make coffee because he knows the routine as if it were his own. Halfway through attending to the procedure, he feels arms link around his waist and he resolves himself for the next moment. He turns around and presses his lips against those of his leader, whilst the arms tighten around him. As expected it's not altogether unpleasant, and after a few moments they're interrupted by a loud squawking and Myfanwy is dive bombing them. Jack yells out at her and she swoops away, obediently but unhappy.

'What's her problem?' he asks Ianto.

'Probably just jealous that I'm feeding you first,' comes the reply, and Jack accepts it readily.

 

The morning passes uneventfully until Myfanwy takes another swoop at the team.

'Oil! Ianto, can't you control that bloody pet of yours?' gripes Owen.

Ianto ignores him, because his original knows better than to get into an argument with the grumpy medic. Besides, Jack has called him into his office with a look that says this is not going to be work related.

He quickly embraces the young man and siezes his face in a fierce kiss. Ianto responds enthusiastically, knowing full well the sexual preferences and range of these two men. After a few minutes, he thinks that Jack is about to take things to their next logical step. Instead he feels a coolness against neck and Jack pulls away, but his arm remains extended, and he realises that it's a gun pointed at his neck.

'Don't move,' comes the low threatening growl. The look in those eyes is murderous. 'Where's Ianto? What have you done with him?'

At first he says staunchly denies it, hoping that he can preserve his cover, but with each passing moment it becomes clear that their leader will not be taken in. The whole mission depends on him and right now it's all crumbling around his ears.

He's sent down into their prison cells far underground and quickly their leader loses interest in him because he refuses to speak or to answer any of their questions. Days pass and finally their leader returns. He tells him how they backtracked CCTV cameras, discovered the mystery man carried out of Ianto's flat, traced him to the storage unit, and rescued the unconscious man from his custody. The original has recovered to full health, just in case he was wondering. The imposter is told by their leader that he's to be taken to another facility where he'll remain imprisoned until they can ascertain the rift frequencies he arrived on, and send him back to his own world. Just as well they kill him, he thinks, because that will be the price he will pay if he ever reaches his homeworld. He tells them nothing of this, though. Better to die with honour for the greater cause.

 

When Ianto awakes, nestled in the softness of a hospital bed, Jack tells him everything that has happened.

'How did you know it wasn't me?'

'Well, Myf wasn't too happy with your replacement. Seems even the best genetic clone in the universe wasn't good enough to get by her keen senses.'

'That's it?' Ianto seemed slightly disappointed that Jack didn't know him well enough to be able to tell him from a fake. 

Jack sensed his concern. 'There was one other thing, actually.'

'What's that?'

'Well, he did this most amazing thing with his tongue when we kissed. That was very unlike you, but I was thinking maybe you could try it out. It was totally hot.'


End file.
